Pegasus Seiya
Summary Seiya also known as Pegasus Seiya is the titular Main Character of the Saint Seiya Manga ''and ''Anime ''series written and illustrated by Masami Kurumada. Seiya is one of the Goddess Athena's eighty-eight mythical warriors known as Saints, who have served their goddess throughout the ages, protecting justice and peace on Earth. Being the one chosen by the Pegasus Constellation in the 20th Century, Seiya is among the 52 Bronze Saints. Seiya is a person of burning blood and fiery heart, often acting in impulsive and brash ways. However, he is brave, kind-hearted and selfless, always willing to sacrifice himself for justice, his friends and Athena. Ultimately, his most notable characteristic is his absolute determination and refusal to ever give up, even when faced with impossible odds. Pegasus Seiya is the reincarnation of the previous Pegasus Saint, Tenma, and also of the First Pegasus Saint, who fought alongside Athena at the end of the Mythological Era, and was the first human to ever harm Hades, the God of the Underworld. Powers and Stats '''Tier: '''A least '''8-B '| 8-A, Up to High 7-C 'with Miracles | '''8-A '| '''High 7-C normally,' 7-B' at his Peak |''' 7-B''' Name: 'Pegasus Seiya "Slayer of Gods" '''Origin: '''Saint Seiya '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''13-17 '''Classification: '''Human, Bronze Saint '''Powers and Abilities: '''Hand-to-Hand Fight, Cosmos User '''Attack Potency: '''A least '''City Block Level '| '''Multi-City Block Level, Up to High Town Level '| '''Multi-City Block Level '| '''High Town Level '''normally, '''City Level '''at his Peak | '''City Level Speed: '''A least Transonic | '''Massively Supersonic+ '''when fully mastered | '''Massively Supersonic+ '''normally, '''Massively Hypersonic '''with Miracles | '''Massively Hypersonic+ '''at his Peak '''Striking Strength: '''At least '''City Block Class | High Town Class with Pegasus Bronze Cloth V2/V3 | Multi-City Block Class | City Class | City Class Stamina: '''High | Superhuman '''Intelligence: '''As the chosen Saint of the god-slaying Pegasus Cloth, Seiya possessed great potential from an early age. Having been subjected to the brutal militaristic regimen Sanctuary from the age of six, Seiya became an expert in hand-to-hand combat and can instinctively analyze his opponent's strengths, weaknesses and techniques, being able to pick apart and nullify nearly any technique he's seen once. His skills grew exponentially over the course of his adventures, going toe-to-toe with the Gold Saints, hardened veterans who have decades of experience ahead of Seiya, after a relatively short period of time. He would even go on to take on the gods themselves, all of whom had been honing their mastery of Cosmo and their combat skill for millennia. However, due to being sheltered in Sanctuary for so long, Seiya can be impatient, reckless, and immature. In addition, he ever received formal education and is thus lacking in academic matters. On the other hand, his training has also given him in-depth knowledge of astronomy and mythology as well as a working knowledge of human biology to utilize against his foes. '''Weaknesses: '''Seiya cannot survive in space for very long. Impulsive and brash at times. '''Power Up: Pegasus Bronze Cloth | 7th Sense | 8th Sense | Pegasus God Cloth | 9th Sense (Overture) Category:Primary Protagonist Category:Main Character Category:Saint Seiya Category:Characters Category:Male